Pokemon and Digimon Unite
by SatoKasu4ever
Summary: Digimon show up in the world of Pokemon, and it's up to the Digidestined to get them back to the Digital World. While there they meet up with Ash, Misty and Brock, and together they all save the day.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here it is my first crossover, I hope who enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokémon; however I do own this plot and some OC's.**_

* * *

**Pokémon and Digimon Unite**

The Digidestined returned back to their world after the battle with Apocalymon. After a few days of nothing more trouble hits. While on his computer Izzy notices a strange e-mail addressed to all of them. Quickly he calls all the digidestined; Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, T.K., and Kari, and tells them to come over right away. After a few minutes they arrive.

"So, Izzy why did we need to come over?" Tai asked

"I just found an e-mail message addressed to us" Izzy explained

"From who?" they all asked

"I believe it's from Gennai" Izzy said

They all crowded around the screen, as Izzy opened the letter.

"Hello" the e-mail said, it was definity from Gennai "I'm glad you got this message, I need to ask you to do another thing for us, it seems that the digimon are disappearing from the digital world"

"What!" they all said "how is that happening!"

"I believe that the digimon are entering another world, and my readings show, that this world has creatures similar to the digimon"

"Like another digital world?" T.K. and Kari asked together.

"It could be another digital world" the message continued "but it could be something else, so digidestined we need you to return the digimon back to the digital world, before there is war between the two worlds"

"Yeah, he's right" Tai said "but how do we get there"

"I will arrange for a portal to open up to take you back to the digital world so you can get to this other world, I will see you soon" and then the message ended.

"So, when does this portal come?"

"I figured out it will come in 12 hours at the same spot where we first entered the digital world, the camp" Izzy said

They all looked at each other before they all nodded and agreed "Well we have to go"

"But what if it takes more then one day?" Sora asked

"Then we'll pack for more then one day, with only stuff we need" Tai said

"At least we get to see our Digimon again" Matt said

"Yeah, at least that a good thing" they agreed

"Wait what are we going to do with the Digimon" Sora said

"What do you mean?" Joe asked

"Well, remember last time, when we tried to hide our Digimon, it wasn't easy" Sora said

"We'll just do what we did last time" Mimi said

"Let's talk about this later, right now we should get ready to go" Izzy said

"Right, let's meet at the bus stop, when we get ready" Tai said

"Okay" Everyone replied

As they left, Tai and Kari of course walked home together, when Kari had something on her mind, that she wanted to say;

"So, what are we doing with our Digimon?"

"I don't know Kari, probably the same thing we did last time" Tai said

"What did we do last time?" She asked, and then Tai remembered, that Kari wasn't there the first time, they hid their Digimon from people.

"We're pretended they were dolls, or stuffed animals, and we'll probably do it this time too" Tai explained.

"I think that'll work, and the others will probably agree too." Kari said.

They took a couple of minutes to pack a bag of things they need food, water, sleeping bag, money, medicine, etc. They met at the bus stop after 10 minutes.

They waited a few minutes, and then the bus arrived. They rode in silence for the entire trip. When they got off the bus, they walked to the camp, to the exact spot where they entered the digital world. They stopped and waited. They waited a few minutes, small conversation could be heard. Suddenly the portal appeared; they all braced themselves as they were swept away into the digital world.

Tai slowly opened his eyes, and noticed everyone was doing the same, suddenly they saw Gennai standing there.

"Hello, I'm glad you all got my message" he said

"Yeah, we got it" They all replied

"Tai, Tai!" someone said

Tai sat up as he looked around and saw an orange dinosaur running out from the trees.

"Augamon!" Tai shouted as he ran towards his friend.

As they met, other Digimon ran out from the trees.

"Matt"

"Gabumon"

"Sora"

"Biyomon"

"Izzy"

"Tentomon"

"Mimi"

"Palmon"

"Joe"

"Gomamon"

"T.K."

"Patamon"

"Kari"

"Gatomon"

"Well shall I show you to this portal?" Gennai asked

They turned to Gennai and nodded, "Yeah, let's go to the portal now"

They walked though the digital forest and stopped at the entrance to an open field.

"Why are we here?" They asked

They got there answer when they saw a small pink unknown digimon, walk though the meadow, when it reached the middle of the meadow it got sucked though the ground.

"That is the portal" Gennai explained.

"Let's go!" Tai shouted

"Wait a minute" Izzy said "we don't know about the portal, what if we get separated"

They began to walk towards the portal.

"Hey guys" Tai said "if we do get separated let's meet in the closet town."

"Okay" they agreed

With that they were pulled though the portal.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it the first chapter, how'd you like it; sorry if I didn't get to the Pokémon this chapter, but don't worry they're make an appearance next chapter. Until then keep reading and review. This is poke-digifan123-awesomeJ signing out. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well here is the second chapter, of my crossover, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Digimon or any of its characters (wish I did though) I only own this plot and some OC's that will be introduced later. (Much, much later)**_

* * *

**Pokémon and Digimon Unite**

**Poke world**

Our heroes are continuing on their journey after their adventures though Johto. While travelling they decide to take a short break to relax and for lunch.

"Wow, what a nice day!" Ash said

Pikachu is yellow, electric Pokémon agreed "Pikachu"

"Hey, guys we shouldn't enjoy this day by ourselves let's let our Pokémon enjoy it too" Misty said

"Yeah, good idea Misty" Ash agreed "Okay everyone come on out!"

"Yeah, you guys too!" Misty called

"And you guys too!" Brock added

As there Pokémon played, Ash and Misty just sat against a log watching them, while Brock continued with lunch. As he reached for a newspaper to add to the fire, an article caught his attention.

"Interesting" he muttered

"What, Brock?" Ash and Misty asked looking at him.

"Oh, this article" he said as he read it:

_New Pokémon cause havoc_

_All around the region of Johto newly discovered Pokémon have been seen causing havoc, they have been seen destroying the land to hurting innocent Pokémon and humans. If you see a new Pokémon that cannot be identified, please stay away as it could be dangerous._

"Wow, that's just weird" Brock said "why would a Pokémon do that?!"

"Yeah, I agree with you Brock, it's just weird" Ash agreed

"Yeah, definitely weird" Misty added

They sat there for a while, when suddenly Ash's stomach started to rumble.

"Ugh, I'm hungry is lunch ready yet Brock?" Ash complained

"Just two more minutes Ash and it will be done" Brock said

As they waited for lunch a large multi colored circle appeared, and unnoticed to them someone or two, fell out of it with a loud sound.

"What was that?!" Ash asked when he heard it.

"I don't know, Ash" Misty said "someone should go check it out though."

"I'll go" Ash said, as he got up and headed towards the forest where they heard the noise.

"Pika" Pikachu said, as he ran after him and climbed up on Ash's shoulder.

The person who fell out of the portal was T.K., his head hurt from the fall and he was semi-conscious. He looked down at Patamon who was in his arms.

"Hey Patamon are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine T.K." he answered

T.K. was still weak from the fall and just fainted.

Ash was walking by this meadow at that time and saw a kid, probably younger then him at least 8, passed out. He was wearing a green shirt, brown shorts, a dark green backpack, and a green hat over top of his blond hair.

"He must've fainted, Pikachu"

"Pikachu"

"Come on let's get him back to our friends"

Ash grabbed T.K., and carried him back to Brock and Misty; Patamon tried his best to pretend to be a stuff animal, to avoid suspicion.

"Hey Ash, who is that?" Misty asked when she saw Ash carrying T.K.

"I don't know Misty, I just found him passed out over there" Ash replied

"Maybe if we knew his name or something about this kid, we could help him" Brock said

"Yeah" Ash and Misty said.

"Hey, I can tell you about him" someone said

"Who said that?" the three trainers asked

"It's me, and I'm right here"

Ash looked around for the source of the voice; he looked down at T.K., and saw Patamon tight in his arms.

"Hey what is that?" Ash asked "A Pokémon or a stuffed animal"

Patmon began to flap his wing like ears, and struggled out T.K. grip to face the trainers. They got a good look at it, it was a small orange and white creature, it had small arms, feet, and tail; it stayed in the air with its wing ears.

Curious as to what it was, Ash took out his pokedex, and pointed it at Patamon;

"Pokémon not identified" it beeped

"What is it then!?" They exclaimed

Ash stared at it some more, before asking "Who are you?"

"My name is Patamon" Patamon said

"Patamon?"

"Yeah"

Pikachu walked up to them at that moment and also stared at Patamon who stared back at Pikachu.

"Are you a Pokémon?" Ash asks

"Pokémon?"

"Yeah, like Pikachu"

"Uh, well I don't know what Pikachu is, but I'm a Digimon, digital monster." Patamon explains

"Digital monster" the trainers looked actually scared.

"Oh, you can call me a Digimon, everyone does" Patamon said

"So, Patamon, do you know this kid?" Ash asked when he saw Patamon stare at T.K.

"Yeah, this is T.K., my partner and friend"

"Oh, so like me and Pikachu" Ash said, while Pikachu agreed and climbed up onto his shoulder.

"I guess" Patamon said, while he looked around

"What are you looking for Patamon?" Misty asked

"Our friends" Patamon answered

"Sorry Patamon, I haven't seen them, I only saw T.K. in that forest over there." Ash replied

"Okay, after T.K. wakes up we'll have to go look for them"

"Patamon if you want you guys can travel with us" Ash offered

"Well, I don't know, maybe" Patamon said slowly.

"Ash, Misty lunch is ready" Brock said

"Alright" Ash shouted, but Patamon didn't come "Patamon are you coming?"

"No, I'm not hungry" Patamon said quietly as he snuggled next to T.K.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there is the next chapter I hoped you liked it. Well I hope I can update soon, but I can't make any promises, so keep reading and review. This is poke-digifan123-awesomeJ signing out. :D**_


	3. First Battles and Introductions

_**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 3 of Pokémon and digimon unite, **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or digimon (I wish I did) I only own this plot, and some OC's that will appear later. (Much later)**_

* * *

Pokémon and Digimon Unite

After lunch

The three trainers started cleaning up after lunch, they looked over at Patamon who was still staring at T.K.

Brock walked over to him and placed a bowl of food next to him.

Patamon looked at it and gave it a sniff, "what's this?" he asked

"It's Pokémon food" Brock said

"No, thanks I'm not hungry" Patamon replied

The three of them turned back to cleaning up; suddenly they heard a loud growling sound.

They turned to see a large, red flying beetle type Pokémon.

"What is that thing?!"

"Aah, a bug" Misty screamed, as bugs creep her out.

"Oh, Brother" Ash and Brock muttered

Ash pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the creature to identify it.

"Bzzh, not a Pokémon, bzzh, species unknown bzzh" the pokedex beeped

"If it's not a Pokémon" Ash started quietly "then WHAT IS IT!" he finished shouting loudly.

Patamon turned around when he heard all the shouting and gasped when he saw the digimon.

"Kuwagamon" Patamon said softly as he flew up to it.

"You know this guy?" they asked

"Yep, and this is kind of ironic" Patamon said as he remembered the first digimon they faced was Kuwagamon. "That's Kuwagamon, he's an insectoid Digimon, with teeth like knives and sharp pincers that can cut though anything, he's one bad digimon even when he's in a good mood."

Patamon flew closer, as he prepared to attack.

"Boom Bubble"

The attack did nothing as Kuwagamon lunged at Patamon knocking him into the ground, then he turned to the trainers who froze.

Patamon got up and attacked again, and failed again, and got knocked to the ground again. He finally turned to T.K. 'please wake up soon T.K. I need you' the little digimon thought.

After a while of watching this, Ash had finally had enough "Pikachu let's help out Patamon and fight with him!"

"Pika"

"Use thunder shock"

"Pikachuuuuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed as he let out a massive thunder bolt straight at Kuwagamon. The attack hit, but it appeared to do nothing.

Kuwagamon attacked the electric rodent, but Pikachu stood strong and tried another thunder shock but it failed again. This time when Kuwagamon attacked he hit Pikachu full blast and sent it flying backwards towards it trainer.

"Pikachu" Ash yelled as he caught his buddy, who had fainted.

Patamon got up again, and was ready to attack again.

"No, Patamon don't do it you can't win!" they all shouted

"I know I can't, I'm only a rookie, he's a champion level; but I can't let him hurt you" Patamon explained "That's what Digimon do, protect their friends, and I consider you friends"

Patamon got ready to fire his attack,

"No, don't" Ash yelled

Patamon was about to attack when…

"Lightning Paw"

Everyone turned, including Patamon, to see a white cat, with purple markings, on her ears and tails, the tail also had a golden ring on it, on her front paws were yellow gloves; and it just attacked Kuwagamon, actually looking like it caused some damage. They looked lower into the forest to see a young girl of probably 8, standing there; she was wearing a yellow sleeveless top, magenta shorts, she had brown hair, and a whistle hanging around her neck.

"Kari and Gatomon!" Patamon smiled "I'm glad to see you"

"Hey Patamon, it's good to see you too" she said, as she walked over where T.K. was laying "Did T.K. faint?" she asked

"Yeah" Patamon said as he landed next to Kari "But I can't get him to wake up"

"Let me try, Patamon" Kari said before turning to T.K. and sweetly saying "hey T.K. wake up, please wake up"

Slowly he flickered his eyes open, "hey this looks familiar" he smiled slightly, as all three shared a giggle on a familiar scene in the digital world.

T.K. sat up, and he looked around at the scene in front of him; he saw Gatomon fighting Kuwagamon, and they looked evenly matched, he then saw three kids he didn't know, who were watching this fight, there expression was a mix of fear, concern, and awe. He then looked over and saw Kari kneeling beside him she looked relived, then he saw Patamon, who had a big grin on his face, he also look quite beat up, probably from the fight that was going on. "Hey Patamon fighting hard?"

"Yeah" his Digimon replied

T.K. stood up and got his digivice out "alright ready Patamon!"

"Yeah"

T.K. digivice started to glow as a bright light engulfed Patamon and surrounded him.

"Patamon digivolve to…. Angemon!" Patamon grew bigger and longer, more humanoid, he now looked like an angel, he now had a white body, with a blue fabric spirailing down his left leg and right arm, and a blue loincloth hanging down his front from the waist, he had six angel wings on his back, and orange hair, and a metal helmet that covered part of his face. He had a long, golden rod in his right hand.

"Whoa" the trainers said "he just made him evolve"

"All right time for a little payback" Angemon said, ready to attack "Hand of Fate"

The attack hit, it actually caused some damage.

Gatomon jumped down from the fight to readjust strategy.

"Gatomon, do you need help?" Kari asked

"No, I'm good Kari" she said before jumping back into the fight "Lightning Paw"

The two champion level digimon, fought well, taking turns attacking Kuwagamon, which was making him weak, and then dodging quickly before Kuwagamon could attack them back.

"You can do it Angemon!" T.K. shouted

"Good job Gatomon!" Kari shouted as well.

"He seems weak Angemon, one more attack should finish him off" Gatomon stated

"Okay then" Angemon said "Hand of Fate"

"Lightning Paw"

The two attacks hit him directly; Kuwagamon groaned and stumbled in pain before falling over, as the two digimon moved out of the way.

Kuwagamon hit the ground hard, nobody moved, but Kuwagamon didn't move.

"We did it!" The four of them yelled, as they watched Kuwagamon break into data and float off into the sky.

"Well there he goes, back to the digital world" Kari said

"Yeah to primary village" T.K. added.

They all watched as Kuwagamon disappeared completely. The three trainers were shocked as to what they just witnessed; as Kuwagamon disappeared they turned to the digidestined.

"Hey thanks for helping us back there" Ash said

"Oh, it's okay" T.K. and Kari replied

"Oh, well I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, I'm going to be a Pokémon master, this is my partner Pikachu" Ash said

"I'm Misty, I'm going to be a water Pokémon expert" Misty said "this is my Togetpi"

"And I'm Brock, I'm going to be a Pokémon breeder" Brock said

"Nice to meet you, my name is T.K and this is my partner Patamon" T.K. said

"Hi!" Patamon said perching on T.K.'s hat.

The trainers looked confused 'didn't patamon evolve though' they thought.

"I'm Kari, this is my partner Gatomon" Kari said

"Hello" Gatomon said

They stared at each other for a while. After a couple of minutes, Ash looked down at Pikachu, who was extremely weak, in his arms. "Guys, I think Pikachu needs to get to the Pokémon centre, quickly" Ash said

Misty and Brock nodded as they gathered their bags and were ready to go to the next town.

"Hey, T.K., Kari you guys can come with us if you want!" Ash said

"Thanks Ash that would be great" The two digidestined said

They started to walk to the next town, T.K. and Kari walked near the back so they could talk to each other. Patamon was perched on T.K. head, and Gatomon was being held by Kari, both Digimon trying their best to stay absolutely still.

"So, Kari, have you seen the others?" T.K. asked

"No, T.K. I haven't me and Gatomon were looking when we heard Kuwagamon attack" Kari explained

"So, we came running to help you guys out" Gatomon added, which caused the two kids to stare at Gatomon.

"I guess we'll have to find them then" T.K. sighed

"Yeah, well hopefully there be in the next town, like we all agreed on" Patamon said, which caused him to receive angry stares like the ones that Gatomon just got.

Ash and his friends turned around, to look at the two digidestined.

"So, is Kuwagamon related to why you guys, are here" Ash asked.

"Yeah, which is kind of why we need to find the others, so we can beat these digimon." Kari explained

"So can you tell us about these digimon?" Misty asked

T.K. and Kari looked at each other unsure of what to do "well I don't know"

"I think we should know" Brock said

"Yeah we were attacked by Kuwagamon" Ash added

T.K. and Kari thought about this, and then nodded.

"Okay" T.K. said "but not here, somewhere more private, and you will have to promise not to tell anyone about the Digimon"

They nodded. They continued on to their destination. They decided that they will tell them in the Pokémon centre.

They arrived in New Bark Town after half an hour of walking; T.K. and Kari looked around it was amazing, it was different from what they were use to. They looked around to see any signs of their friends.

As they looked around, they saw Ash, Misty and Brock head into town and disappear around a corner, so they quickly ran to catch up.

They stopped in front of a large, round, building with a red roof, and a giant red letter 'P' on it.

"Let me guess, that's the Pokémon centre?" T.K. asked

"Yep" Ash said, as he and his friends entered the centre with T.K. and Kari behind them.

The three trainers placed their poke balls in those ball case things (A/N don't know actual name) as Nurse Joy came out to the front, as Brock acted like a lovesick puppy.

"Oh, Nurse Joy, it's great to see you, I would love t-"

He was cut off as Misty grabbed his ear, pulling him away

"C'mon, we don't have time for this" she said

"Ow, the ear, watch the ear" he said

T.K. and Kari exchanged confused glances as Ash sweatdropped.

"Hey Ash what's with him?" T.K. asked

"Oh, that's the way he acts around pretty girls" Ash explained

T.K. and Kari exchanged more confused glances.

Nurse Joy looked over at T.K. and Kari; "So, are these new friends of your Ash?" Nurse Joy asked

Ash looked over that the two digidestined "Yeah, this is T.K. and Kari, there kind of new here."

Ash turned to Nurse Joy, placing Pikachu on the counter "Can you please look at Pikachu?"

Nurse Joy looked from T.K. and Kari, to down at Pikachu "Oh, what happened to Pikachu?"

"Umm..." Ash looked over his shoulder to T.K. and Kari, and three exchanged nervous glances, they didn't know how to explain this without mentioning the digimon "we were trying to help T'K'.s Pokémon, but I guess it was too much for us" it wasn't a total lie, it kind of happened like that.

Nurse Joy had looked away from Pikachu, to Patamon, and Gatomon, who were cuddled up in their partner's arms, unmoving.

"Do you want me to treat your Pokémon too?"

T.K. and Kari realized she was talking to them, and about the digimon in their arms, luckily T.K. jumped in for the both of them.

"Thanks, but no thanks, these are just toys, you see..." he squeezed Patamon real tight, like a two- year-old and his favorite stuffed teddy bear; and Patamon, didn't complain or move throughout it "yeah, see just toys" he finished.

Kari just nodded along with him.

"Oh, okay then I'll just check on Pikachu then." Nurse Joy said.

Nurse Joy took Pikachu and the other Pokémon, to the back room, as Misty and Brock rejoined the three; Ash, Misty and Brock led the two digidestined to a table in a private section of the centre, as they waited for their Pokémon.

"Okay, so where should we start?" T.K. said to Kari

"I think you should start T.K., you would know more then I would" Kari said

"Okay then" T.K. said as he turned the three trainers ready to tell them all.

He started by saying how they were at summer camp, when they got transported to this place caller the digiworld, where they met creatures called digimon and how they were all assigned their own digimon partner. He explained how they destroyed the black gears and their creator Devilmon, how the digimon digivolve when their in danger, and that he almost lost Patamon while fighting Devilmon; and how they travelled to the continent of Server to defeat the digimon there. About finding their tags and crests to help their digimon digivole futher. Eventually they learned that they would be joined by another digidestined and they went to the real world to find this kid before Myostismon did. It turned out to be Kari and her digimon was Gatomon, who was working for Myostismon at the time. After they defeated Myostismon for good, they went back to the digiworld to protect and save it from the digimon that took over, while they were gone. And while they were there they defeated four mega level digimon called the dark masters, and while they were fighting Piedmon; the worst dark master, he, Kari, and Patamon were the only ones left to fight him, and Patamon finally digivolved to ultimate to save their friends and defeat him. However they weren't done yet as they had one more enemy to defeat Apocalymon; he was their strongest enemy, he dedigivolved their digimon, destroyed their tags and crests, and sent them to the data world. That's when they learned their crests were with them all the time inside them, so they digivolved the digimon, and went back to fight Apocalymon, and defeated him; however after that, they had to go home, so they said goodbye and left as the portal closed forever.

The trainers just sat there, surprised with what they just heard, Ash was deep in thought _'Wow, that is amazing, and they're pretty young too, wow this is just weird, first the weird Pokémon attacks, and now they show up'_

At that moment Nurse Joy walked out "Your Pokémon are all healed up, they're be fine" she said as she handed them their poke balls.

Ash turned to her "Nurse Joy, how's Pikachu?" he asked

She smiled at him "Don't worry Ash, Pikachu's fine it's just resting"

"Oh, that's good"

As Nurse Joy walked away, Ash turned back around, something T.K. said was bothering him.

"So T.K. you said the portal was closed forever, so how you'd get here?"

T.K. and Kari looked at each other before Kari explained.

"Well, when we returned home, we were just hanging out, but then Izzy, who's another digidestined called us, and said that Gennai needed to see us and apparently, Digimon started disappearing from the digital world, and heading to another world, and so we got ready, and headed to the digital world, after arriving there we made our way to this portal, where they were disappearing from and entered it; then we ended up here, apparently where the digimon are, but unfortunately we all got separated."

The trainers just sat there, digimon could possibly be here

"Are digimon, as dangerous as Kuwagamon was" They asked

"Well, some Digimon are good, and some are like Kuwagmon, but some are a lot more dangerous and evil" T.K. stated

They nodded, then something popped into Ash's mind;

"Hey guys, remember that newspaper article about the weird Pokémon attacks."

Misty and Brock nodded

"Well, what if their not Pokémon what if their digimon; I mean if digimon are here, then they must be the ones attacking, T.K. and Kari did say they're dangerous" Ash explained.

"Yeah, you could be right, Ash" Misty and Brock said.

"If digimon are here then you're definitely right," T.K. said "Digimon are dangerous, and they attack others"

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from outside, the five of them looked up; and knowing it was probably trouble, T.K. and Kari, ran outside, with Ash, Misty, and Brock behind them.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it, chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, I have it all written out, I was just too lazy to type this. Anyway, the next chapter shouldn't take to long, I have the rest of the story planned, I just need to type it. Well please review, until next time this is poke-digifan123-awesomeJ signing out! :D **_


	4. when Pokemon Digimon worlds collide

_**A/N: Here's the 4**__**th**__** chapter of Pokémon and Digimon unite, I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Digimon (I wish I did though) I do own this plot and some OC's that will appear later (much later)**_

* * *

Pokémon and Digimon Unite

They ran outside the Pokémon centre; they ran into a clearing outside the centre. Outside they saw a battle going on.

They saw a fire like humanoid creature fighting several other creatures; there was an orange dinosaur like creature with a brown skull like helmet and blue stripes going down its back. There was also a blue wolf like creature, a giant flying fire bird like creature, a giant blue beetle like creature, a walking cactus like creature with boxing gloves, and a hairy walrus like creature.

The three trainers were in awe, but to T.K. and Kari this seemed pretty normal.

_'If they're here then that must mean..."_

Sure enough, behind the 6 creatures were six kids, around the age of 12, 4 boys and 2 girls. Going over the boys; one had wild, bushy brown hair, with goggles, a blue shirt, and brown shorts, another had blond, spiky hair, a green sleeveless shirt, and jeans, another was shorter and had red hair, an orange button down shirt, and brown shorts, another was taller with blue hair, had a white shirt, with a white sweater-vest over top, and brown shorts. Going over the girls; one was a red head with a blue helmet over it, she wore a yellow top, and blue jeans, the other had brown hair wore a pink dress and a pink cowboy hat.

T.K. and Kari were immediately happy;

``Well, we found our friends!" They exclaimed

``Come on Patamon, let`s help them``

``Of course T.K., let`s do it``

Suddenly a bright light engulfed Patamon...

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon" and Patamon became Angemon again.

"Gatomon, you should help too!" Kari said

"I'm with you, Kari" Gatomon said jumping out of her arms and joining the fight.

The two Digimon then joined the others who were happy to have the extra help.

"Hey guys!" T.K. and Kari shouted to the others, who were happy to see them.

"Then those must be there friends" Ash said to Brock and Misty, who just nodded. They kept watching the fight, it was fascinating.

They watched as the 8 creatures teamed up to defeat the fire humanoid creature.

"Nova Blast!" shouted the dinosaur creature, shooting a fire ball from its mouth.

"Howling Blaster!" shouted the blue wolf creature, firing blue flames from its mouth.

"Meteor Wing!" shouted the flying fire bird creature, firing fire balls from its wings.

"Electro Shocker!" shouted the blue beetle creature, firing a ball of electricity.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" shouted the hairy Walrus creature, shooting its horn out which exploded.

"Needle Spray!" shouted the walking cactus creature, firing the needles that were around its body.

"Hand of Fate!" shouted Angemon.

"Lightning Paw!" shouted Gatomon.

The 8 attacks hit directly, and the force of all the attacks; plus the damage he had taken already from the fight, was enough to defeat him. He fell to the ground defeated; and then he broke into particles and floated up to the sky.

"We did it!" the 8 kids and 8 creatures all shouted.

"T.K., Kari we're glad you're alright, we were so worried" The brown haired kid with goggles and the blond haired boy said.

"It's okay, we're fine" T.K. said

The creatures suddenly started to glow and shrink to the smaller form. There was a small orange dinosaur, a blue creature wearing striped fur and a horn on its head, a pink bird, a red techno looking bug, a white seal with an orange Mohawk, and a walking plant creature with a flower on its head; of course there was also Patamon and Gatomon.

"Whoa, that's still weird" the Pokémon trainers said "they evolved back to their previous forms."

At that moment, the others noticed Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Uhhh..." They stammered

"Its okay guys, they know" T.K. said

"What!?" They asked shocked

"Well, we told them about the Digimon, and the digital world, and all that stuff" Kari answered

"Why would you do that?! We're trying to keep people from finding out about the Digimon" they shouted

"Hey, don't get mad at them!" Ash said

"Yeah, we asked them to tell us" Misty and Brock added

"Yeah, we wanted to know, because we were attacked by this Kuwagamon!" they all finished

"Kuwagamon?!" They asked

"Yeah, but we fought him and defeated him" T.K. and Kari said together.

"You two fought Kuwagamon, wow" They said to T.K. and Kari, they turned to the Pokémon trainers "Hey sorry about that"

"It's okay"

"So anyways my name's Tai" said the kid with brown hair and goggles, the orange dinosaur walked over to him "and this is Augmon, my partner"

"Hi," said Augmon

"I'm Matt" said the kid with blond hair, and the striped fur creature walked over to him "and this is Gabumon"

"Hi" said Gabumon

"I'm Sora, and this is Biyomon" said the girl with red hair, standing next to the pink bird.

"Hello" said Biyomon

"I'm Izzy, and this is Tentomon" said the boy with red hair, standing next to the red techno bug.

"Hi" said Tentomon

"I'm Joe, and this is Gomamon" said the boy with blue hair, next to the white seal.

"Hi" said Gomamon

"I'm Mimi, and this is Palmon" said the girl with brown hair, next to the walking plant creature.

"Hi" said Palmon

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Ash said "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town"

"I'm Misty, and this is Togetpi" Misty said

"And I'm Brock" said Brock

They stared at each other, before the Digidestined all looked at each other.

"So, where are we anyways?" They asked each other.

"I don't know, but there are definitely Digimon here" Tai said

"This is the Pokémon world" The three trainers said.

"What's a Pokémon?" they asked.

"A Digimon in this world." The Digimon said to each other, and their partners.

"Pokémon are creatures that inhibit the earth, and we work, live and play together in harmony." Ash explained "Some people become trainers, and they catch Pokémon and then they work together in Pokémon battles, challenging other trainers, to gain the title of Pokémon master"

"Are the three of you trainers?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, we are"

"So, you capture Pokémon, and make them battle each other?"

"Well, yeah, but the Pokémon enjoy it; to us it is considered a sport, and it keeps the Pokémon in shape"

"So, how do you gain the title of Pokémon master?"

"Well, at the age of ten; trainers get their starter Pokémon, and start their Pokémon journey, where they travel from city to city, battling in Pokémon gyms trying to beat the gym leader, and earning gym badges to get into the Pokémon league."

The Digidestined stared in awe; at this description.

"So, all three of you have that goal to achieve"

"No, not really" they admitted

"I want to be a Pokémon master" said Ash

"I want to learn all there is to know about water Pokémon" Misty added

"And I want to be a Pokémon breeder" Brock added.

They stared at each other some more, confused a little. Then the Digidestined turned to each other;

"So, what should we do?" They asked each other "the Digimon could be all over this world"

The trainers all got an idea;

"We have an idea"

"What?!"  
"Well, you guys could travel with us, and we could lead you around and what not" they offered.

The Digidestined looked at each other, and nodded.

"Okay, sounds good to us"

"However there is one condition" the three trainers added

"What?!" they asked

The three of them looked at each other and nodded;

"I challenge any one of you to a Pokémon battle" Ash said

"A Pokémon battle?" they asked "But we don't have Pokémon, they're Digimon"

"I know, it will be a poke-digi battle" Ash explained

The Digidestined looked at each other, and they nodded;

"Okay then, we'll do it"

"Which one?"

"I'll do it" Tai said

They walked to opposite ends of the field, and stared at each other.

"So does one- on- one work for you?"

"Yeah"

"Alright then, let's go"

"Okay, Augmon you ready?" Tai called to his Digimon

"I sure am, Tai" Augmon said running out onto the field.

"Hey, Tai keep this fair no digivolving okay" the others said

"Yeah, of course"

Ash stood on the other side, thinking; _'okay, which Pokémon should I use, Augmon looks like it would probably be considered a fire type, so a water type would be best'_

Ash then took a ball off his belt, enlarged it, and called out the Pokémon inside.

"Totodile, I choose you"

The small blue crocodile Pokémon came out, and did its little dance.

Brock; acting as referee, stood in the middle of the field, and when he saw both were ready to begin he started;

"This will be a one –on –one match with no time limit, and the first one to defeat his opponent first wins.." then to Ash and Tai "ready"

Both nodded

"Begin!"

"Okay, let's start this off Augmon" Tai said

"Okay"

"Pepper Breath!" Augmon shot a fire ball at Totodile

"Totodile, dodge" Totodile got out of way just in time, "Now, use water gun"

Totodile fired a jet stream of water at Augmon, hitting him directly.

Augmon winced from some pain, but other than that he was fine. "Pepper Breath!" again he shot fire balls at Totodile, who just barely dodged it.

"Totodile use bite"

Totodile ran towards Augmon and clamped down on his tail, and refused to let go, no matter how hard he shook he couldn't get Totodile off.

"Totodile use tackle" Totodile let go, and tackled Augmon from the back, causing both to fall over. They stood up at the exact same time;

"Pepper Breath!" Augmon shot more fire balls at Totodile

"Counter with water gun"

Totodile shot another water gun at Augmon. The two attacks met at centre field, and seemed evenly matched, but the water gun seemed to have the edge, and broke though the pepper breath attack, and hit Augmon.

"Now use Skull Bash"

Totodile hit Augmon with Skull Bash, and it seemed like it was effective. Totodile started to do its little dance again.

"Pepper Breath!" Augmon fired more fire balls at Totodile; who didn't see them in time and was hit, and took some damage.

"Totodile are you okay?" Ash asked, Totodile nodded

"Okay, use scratch" Totodile ran towards Augmon and scratched him.

"Pepper Breath!" Augmon fired more fire balls at Totodile, and since Totodile was in close range this time after the scratch attack; he got hit again. This time Totodile fell on the ground and didn't get up, everyone watched and when they were sure Torodile wasn't getting up, Brock made the call;

"Totodile is unable to battle, the winner of the match is Augmon" Brock said

"Totodile return" Ash said recalling Totodile "You did great, good job, you deserve a long rest"

"We did it!" Tai and Augmon shouted at the same time "Good job Augmon" Tai congratulated his partner.

"Thanks, Tai" Augmon said back

"Wow, Digimon are powerful" Ash said "So, I guess you guys are coming along with us then"

"Yeah"

"Good job, I was wondering what it would be like to battle a Digimon" Ash said "How about we get going tomorrow, I think Totodile needs to rest before we go out again"

They agreed to that and went back to the Pokémon centre; where, first Ash had Nurse Joy look at Totodile, and while Totodile was resting, Nurse Joy gave back Pikachu, who was all rested and ready to travel again.

Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, walked back to the table where Misty, Brock and the Digidestined were;

"Hey guys" he said, sitting down at the table

"Pika, pika" Pikachu added

The Digidestined looked at Pikachu confused; "Hey Ash, why do you have a yellow rat creature on your shoulder?"

"Pika!" Pikachu looked incredulous

"Oh, this is Pikachu, my very first Pokémon, and my best friend" Ash explained

"Pi, Pikachu"

"Wait, you have two Pokémon? Pikachu and Totodle?" Sora asked

"Actually, trainers are allowed up to 6 Pokémon to travel with, but we can catch how many we want" Brock explained.

"Oh, that's different from us, we only have one partner" Izzy admitted.

"Really? These are the only one you guys, have?" Misty asked "They don't have many attacks, it must get kind of boring"

"Not really"

They spent the rest of the day, talking about what they were doing tomorrow;

"So, we get an early start and head out first thing in the morning, agreed" Tai said

Everyone nodded, so now that that was done, they spent the time getting to know each other; they learned that they weren't so different from each other after all.

While their partners talked; the Digimon stared intently at Pikachu; he was different and they could see it.

"Hey guys I don't know why, but there is something different about that Pikachu" the Digimon said to each other

"I know, it's like I've seen him before"

Pikachu noticed the Digimon staring at him; and smirked to himself, then looking at the Digimon;

"Pika?"

The Digimon looked up, and noticed Pikachu staring at them; they looked away quickly.

Later

They continued to talk, until a rumble of stomachs ran though the group.

Most of them blushed "I guess we're hungry"

"Well, it has been a while since we ate"

They agreed they should go find something to eat. The Pokémon trainers led the Digidestined to a restaurant, where they could get something to eat.

It wasn't a fancy restaurant; it was hot dogs, burgers, pizza, and stuff like that.

As they ate, they talked some more. The Digimon went back to staring at Pikachu; who right now was licking the ketchup from the ketchup bottle.

_'Okay that's weird' _they thought

_'I know I've seen him before' _Patamon thought _'he looks so familiar' _

Pikachu laughed to himself, before looking at them

"Pika, Pika"

The Digimon looked away. Ash looked down at his partner

"Hey Pikachu, can I have some Ketchup?"

"Pi" Pikachu took the Ketchup bottle and started pouring the contents of the bottle on the plate. When Pikachu started pouring too much, Ash grabbed the bottle and held it above his head.

"Pikachu, pi Pikachu" Pikachu cried jumping up and down to get the bottle back.

"Pikachu that's enough Ketchup"

The Digidestined and Digimon stared at the two for a while; "Huh?"

"What, he likes Ketchup" Ash explained

Suddenly Pikachu jumped up, and as he grabbed the ketchup bottle back, he accidently knocked Ash over. Pikachu then started rubbing the bottle against his face.

Ash stood up "You know Pikachu sometimes I think you're obsession with Ketchup is too much"

**Later**

They walked back to the Pokémon centre after supper. They rented a couple of rooms from the centre, and immediately went to sleep; well they did have a long day, and tomorrow will probably be a long one too.

**Meanwhile**

In a dark room, in who knows where; some lone person sat in the Darkness. The darkness concealed him, so you couldn't see him but he was there.

"Shoot," he said "They rejoined, however they will never stop me!"

* * *

_**A/N: Well another chapter done, so what do you think? So many unanswered questions in this Chapter, and it is a long one too. Sorry it took so long, I was too lazy to start typing this, but then had no idea how to end it. But it's up now. So remember read, and review. This is poke-digifan123-awesomeJ signing out! :D.**_


	5. Starting the adventure

_**A/N: Hey Guys I'm back! Okay I'm going to try to update my stories this week, mainly because exams are this week and I don't have to go to school so I have time to update! Okay enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Pokémon or digimon or any of its characters hence this is a fan fiction. I only own this plot, and any characters that I make up that will appear later. (Much, much, much later)**_

* * *

**Pokémon and Digimon Unite**

The next day

After a good night sleep, the Pokémon trainers had gotten their Pokémon fully revived, and they ate breakfast; they started out on their journey.

Ash, Misty, and Brock agreed to lead the digidestined in the direction of Viridian City (A/N: apparently it's the closest city to Johto, because remember in the episode _Gotta catch ya later _they split up in Viridian, so I'm gonna say it's closest) because it was the next city they were going to.

They travelled along the road in silence for a few hours, nobody really knowing what to say. Finally lunchtime rolled around; they realized it was lunch when they heard a growl of stomachs.

"I'm hungry!" Ash said.

"Why don't we take a break for lunch" Brock said.

"Yeah, good idea Brock!" Ash agreed, as the group stopped in a clearing by the road they were travelling on.

They all sat down on the ground, as Brock took out his pots and pans and started setting up to cook lunch.

As they waited for lunch, they talked some more. As time passed a question was asked;

"Hey, so what is digivolving?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean?" Tai said.

"Well, yesterday in our battle you guys said that you wouldn't digivolved; what did that mean?" Ash asked.

The digidestined looked at each other;

"Digivolving is when our Digimon grow bigger and stronger than before, to be able to defeat enemy's they weren't previously able to defeat at their smaller level" Izzy explained.

"Okay"

"Yeah, remember back when we defeated Kuwagamon" T.K. asked, the Pokémon trainers nodded "well Angemon is the champion of Patamon; Patamon digivolved to become Angemon"

"But Angemon disappeared after the battle; wouldn't Patamon have stayed as Angemon?" Misty asked.

"Digimon can only stay in their digivolved form for a while; when their energy runs out they de- digivolve back to their previous form" Izzy explained.

"Okay, now I think I get it" Ash said, Misty and Brock just nodded.

Suddenly they saw a guy walking along the path and stop;

"Hey are you kids Pokémon trainers?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah" Ash said.

"How about a Pokémon battle between us?" the guy said.

"Yeah, you're on!" Ash said standing up, Pikachu leaping to his side, cheeks sparking.

_(Play theme song from Johto journeys)_

_Everybody wants to be a master_

_Everybody wants to show their skills_

_Everybody wants to get their faster_

_Make their to the top of the hill_

"Go Vaporeon" the guy said

"Pikachu I choose you" Ash shouted

Pikachu jumped into the battle field facing the aquatic eevee evolution.

_Each time you try_

_Gonna get a little bit better_

_Each step you climb_

_Is one more step up the ladder_

"Vaporeon bubble beam"

Vaporeon shot an array of bubbles at Pikachu

"Pikachu dodge with quick attack"

Pikachu leapt out of the way, and ran quickly at the water Pokémon, to knock it away.

_It's a whole new world we live in_

_It's a whole new way to see_

_It's a whole place with a brand new attitude_

_But you still gotta catch'em all_

_To be the best that you can be_

Vaporeon went soaring through the air after a direct hit from Pikachu's quick attack.

"Pikachu thunder bolt!"

"Pikachuuuuuu!"

_It' a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in)_

_But you still gotta catch 'em all_

_To be the best that you can be_

_Pokémon Johto_

_(End song)_

The thunder bolt shocked Vaporeon; who fell to the ground unconsious.

"We did it!" Ash shouted

"Pikachu" Pikachu replied

The other guy walked away in defeat.

"Wow" was all the digidestined could say; after watching their first real Pokémon battle.

By this point lunch was ready.

"Wow, this food looks really good" Mimi said

"And it tastes even better, Brock is a great cook" Ash said, already starting.

Misty sighed at Ash's usual eating habits _'Oh Ash...' _she thought_ 'he is cute... where did that come from?!'_

The eight digidestined dug into the food; it was delicious.

"So do digimon have levels?" Brock asked.

"Well like we said; when digimon digivolve they reach a higher stage then the one they were previously at." Izzy explained

"So how many stages does a digimon have?" Ash asked.

"Well there are egg, baby, in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and mega" Tai explained.

"So what stage are your digimon at?" Misty asked.

""They're at the rookie stage; except for Gatomon who is at the champion" Sora explained.

"What about your Pokémon do they have levels?" T.K. asked.

"Well, Pokémon level up when they gain more experience" Brock said "and when they gain enough experience, they can evolve into a bigger Pokémon. They take a different form, different name, and gain new attacks"

"Only Pokémon when they evolve, stay the way they are and can't return to their previous form" Misty said.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence, and when they were done they packed up and continued on their journey; not knowing of the adventures that were going to happen next.

**Meanwhile**

"I must stop them before they stop my plans" the man in the darkness said to himself evilly.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you have it chapter 5. The next chapter won't be for a while because exams are over and school is back in. So I'll be doing my homework first before I can write anymore. Anyway remember to review, all reviews make me so happy, just don't flame me! **_

_**Well until next time this is poke-digifan123-awesomeJ signing out! :D.**_


	6. Continuing the adventure

_**A/N: Hey all! I'm back with another chapter of my crossover!**_

_**Ash: took you long enough**_

_**Me: don't push your luck; you're lucky I let you in here. Do the disclaimer.**_

_**Ash: Okay! Poke-digifan123-awesomeJ does not own digimon, Pokémon, or any of us characters; obviously she's not Asian; she does own this plot and her OC's – which includes...**_

_**Me: No! Don't you spoil anything that is the concern for the next chapters coming up.**_

_**Ash: C'mon one hint.**_

_**Me: No! Now enjoy the story and this chapter!**_

* * *

**Pokémon and Digimon Unite**

Our large group of heroes continued on to Viridian City, as well as looking for digimon attacks.

Unfortunately for a couple of minutes now, they ran out of things to say, and were walking in silence.

Eventually the silence became undefinitable for the digidestined.

"Okay this silence is unbearable." Tai started "Do you guys always have this silence on your travels?"

"No" Brock stated

"Today is just an off day" Misty added

"Well, is there a way to break this silence?" T.K. asked

"Yeah, this is torture" Matt added

"Break the silence, huh?" Ash said, smiling slyly at his friends who shared a similar smile "Guys; track 7!"

Brock whipped out a CD player, before pressing the play button.

Music started to play at a specific beat, as the three trainers and Pikachu got into a position to start dancing; while the digidestined looked baffled.

All: '_Til the end I will be with you_

_We will go where our dreams come true_

_All the times that we have been though _

_You will always be my best friends_

Ash: _Here we are on a new adventure _

_Danger lurks, somewhere in the darkness_

_We are set for surprises deep in battle_

_We're a team, no one better mess with us_

_When we stand as one, there nothing to fear_

_We'll beat the darkness and we'll stay right her_

_From time after time that's how it will be_

_Just you and me..._

All: '_til the end I will be with you_

_We will go where our dreams come true_

_All the times that we have been though _

_You will always be my best friends_

Misty: _Good friends are those who stick together_

_When there sun, and in the heavy weather_

_From smile after smile that's how it will be_

_Just you and me..._

All: '_Til the end I will be with you_

_We will go where our dreams come true_

_All the times that we have been though_

_You will always be my best friends_

Brock: _I remember when we first met_

_We had such fun, oh I never will forget_

_Since then the times are so good _

_We've always stuck together like best friends should..._

All: '_Til the end I will be with you_

_We will go where our dreams come true_

_All the times that we have been through_

_You will always be my best friends_

'_Til the end I will be with you_

_We will go where our dreams come true_

_All the times that we have been though _

_You will always be my best friends._

The song finally ended as the three trainers and Pikachu struck an ending pose. The digidestined just stared at them with a dumbstruck expression.

"Do you guys always break out into song and dance while you travel?" Sora asked

Misty chuckled, as she dropped the ending pose "No, today is a really boring day today; so we thought we liven it up."

"I almost thought this was a musical" Matt said

"It is" Ash replied; as he reached off screen and pulled a poster out which read 'Pokémon Live.'

"Hang on, you guys have a musical" Tai exclaimed

"Yep; don't know exactly what happens in it though" Misty responded

"Why not?" Kari asked

"Eh; the author hasn't seen that play yet" Ash said

"Okay; can we just travel now?" Izzy asked

The three trainers looked sheepish, before they all started walking again.

A little while later... and the large group were surrounded by trees not knowing where to go.

"Great; we're lost again!" Misty exclaimed

"We're not lost Misty, we just misplaced the trail" Ash said

"This is what happens when we let you lead Ash Ketchum!" Misty exclaimed

"If you didn't know Misty, we're a large group now and I wasn't even leading!" Ash exclaimed

"True; but I told you we should have gone left, but you insisted on taking this path." Misty shouted

"I insisted; you were the one who said to come this way!" Ash shouted back.

"Uh... shouldn't we stop them before this gets ugly?" Joe asked; as all the digidestined stared, baffled at the arguing teens.

"Nah; they're like this every day, it'll end on its own, so let's just stop here and rest for a while" Brock replied; as he started to take off his backpack.

"Just admit it Ash Ketchum; you have no sense of direction!" Misty continued

"I do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"If you think I have a horrible sense of direction, then why are you still travelling with us" Ash continued

"Your right, why am I still travelling around with a wantabee Pokémon master, who relies on luck to win battles, thinks with his stomach instead of his head, and needs his friends around to come up with a strategy!" Misty exclaimed.

Silence fell after that, the two trainers stared at each other. Ash then turned around

"Okay, come on Pikachu let's go gather firewood"

Pikachu trotted after his trainer into the woods; Misty then walked silently in the other direction.

The digidestined all stared at each other.

"I think I should go after her" Mimi said

"I'll go too" Sora said

"Me too" Kari said, as the girls went after Misty.

"I'm going to go see if Ash is okay" Tai said

"I'll come with you" T.K. said

"So will I" Matt added, so then the three went after Ash.

Soon they spotted Pikachu looking concerned, and as soon as the boys walked around the tree Pikachu was beside; that they saw Ash looking depressed.

"Hey, you okay?" Tai asked

Ash looked up at them; "not really" he looked at Pikachu "you heard what Misty said, obviously I can't tell her now"

"Chu..." Pikachu sighed, knowing full well how his trainer felt about their female companion.

"Tell her what?" T.K. asked

Ash looked at them again; "It's a long story..." and then he started to sing...

Ash: _Out here in the quiet of the night_

_Beneath the stars and moon_

_We both know we've got something on our minds_

_We won't admit but it's true_

_You look at me, I look away..._

_I want to tell you how I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start_

_I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart;_

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do,_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you..._

_I practice all the things that I could say_

_Line by line, every word_

_I tell myself today could be the day_

_But everytime, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away..._

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start_

_I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you..._

_Why... Why do you turn away, it must be you're afraid like me,_

_I try but I can't pretend that I,_

_Don't feel for you, the way I do_

_Can't you see..._

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start_

_I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do,_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you_

_I Love You_

Ash then looked towards the three digidestined who looked shocked at this revelation "Wow"

"I know; at first I thought we could be friends, and then slowly she became my best friend..."

"Chu" Pikachu questioned

"Next to Pikachu of course" Ash said, petting the Pokémon's head "anyway eventually I think I started to develop a crush on her, and now I think I have fallen in love with her"

"Really?" Matt asked

Ash nodded

"Since when?" Tai asked

"Since we were at this festival in Maiden's Peak, and I saw her in a Kimoto for the first time and wow..." he said slowly drifting off into a vision of Misty in her Kimoto.

"Wow, that's interesting"T.K. said, snapping him back to reality.

"I know, I mean do you know what it's like to be in love with your best friend?" Ash asked

Tai, Matt, and T.K. looked confused, honestly they have never thought about that before, being too busy saving the world and such; however was it even possible that they could fall for their best friends. "No, not really" they replied.

"Yeah"

``Well I think we should head back now`` Tai said; after a few minutes of silence, and the three digidestined turned to leave.

``Wait`` Ash said, standing up ``can you promise me you won`t tell Misty anything. I mean if she knows that I like her, and she doesn`t like me back that`s bad; not to mention it would destroy our friendship! ``

They stared at him

``Double secret swear promise you won`t tell Misty or everyone at all``

``Okay; we double secret swear promise" Tai, Matt, and T.K. replied

With that they walked back to camp.

5 minutes later...

The four boys arrived at the camp; however the digimon seemed on alert.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

"Shhh..." Augmon shhhed "we sense something."

The digidestined paled remembering last time they got this quiet.

"Oh no is it..." Sora started

Biyomon nodded

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes it was getting closer and closer; suddenly it was right there.

"Run!"

The eight digidestined and digimon ran out of there; the trainers confused ran after them.

"I don't get it, what is it?" Brock asked

"A bunch of Numemon" Joe replied

"Are they fast?" Misty asked

"No"

"Dangerous?"

"No"

"Well if they aren't fast or dangerous, why are we running?" Ash asked

"You'll find out" Mimi exclaimed

The Numemon then started throwing their digi sludge.

"!" The three trainers screamed as everyone ran faster.

A round pink balloon like creature with big blue eyes stopped in the road in front of them.

"Oh no!" Ash paled as the three trainers skidded to a stop "not you again!"

"Jiggly" it said, raising its microphone.

"Noooo!" The trainers screamed as they ran off into the forest.

"They're scared of this little thing." Mimi said as the digidestined stopped.

"It's actually kind of cute" Izzy stated.

"Jigglypuff... jiggly...ly puff" Jigglypuff sang.

"Awww... now its singing ... that's so cute" Kari replied.

"I'm getting sleepy" T.K. yawned, as all the digidestined started to get drowsy and started falling to the ground asleep.

The numemon, who were chasing them, heard the song as well and they too fell asleep. However soon after they broke apart into data and drifted off to the digital world.

"Jigglypuff... Jiggly" Jigglypuff stopped its singing to see that the digidestined and digimon had fallen asleep on it.

"Jiggly puff puff PUFF!" it said revealing its marker and proceeding to scribble on their faces.

Ash, Misty, and Brock reappeared to see that they had fallen asleep.

"They should of run" Misty said

"Yep; we've warned them, should of run off when we did" Ash said

"Well at least you're makes sense, my friends and I have to run away from a Clefairy" Anna said walking up to them.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Misty asked when they saw that she has spoken and saw her "The author created you a while after she came up with this story."

"I'm making a cameo, so the reader's know what I am like" Anna replied "Okay see you" she said walking out.

"I can't believe the author made that your sister" Brock said

"I know we're nothing alike" Ash said, as the three of them headed towards the still asleep chosen kids.

"Doesn't she do better then you in the leagues? You know according to the author" Misty questioned

"Yeah she beats you in the Sinnoh league right?" Brock added

"First of all shut up, and second stop ruining fanfics the author hasn't written yet or is in the process of writing, and besides this makes me feel bad." Ash said

After this strange exchange, the digidestined slowly started to wake up.

"Ugg... What happened?" Kari asked

"That was a nice nap" Tai said

"Ahhh... What is that, what happened to your face?" Joe exclaimed

The eight digidestined and digimon looked at each other and upon seeing Jigglypuff's work; screamed and started cleaning up their faces, while exclaiming outbursts of shock about the scribbles.

"Who did this?"

"What's their problem?"

"I'm confused what happened?"

"You should of run when we did" Brock stated

"Huh" T.K. asked

"That little pink guy we saw is called Jigglypuff' Misty responded

"Jigglypuff? Another Pokémon?" Joe asked

"Yeah, that Jigglypuff though thinks it's a star" Ash started "and if you fall asleep while it's singing its gets mad"

"Then draws on your face" Brock concluded

"Well that's weird and kind of harsh" Sora said

"I'm guessing you guys have had experience with it before?" Biyomon stated

"Oh yeah!"

Once the digidestined and digimon were all cleaned up; our large group were once again on their way to the next adventure.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Ash: **__**And that concludes the sixth chapter. Poke-digifan123-awesomeJ would like to apologise for such a long wait for this chapter, and hopefully this long chapter will satisfy you readers until the next update, which should be sometime hopefully coming up. But until then hopefully you enjoyed this chapter full of randomness and Pokeshipping.**_

_**Misty: **__**Now for something important**_

_**Tai: **__**yeah like why are you doing the ending note?**_

_**Ash: **__**well you see...**_

_**Me: Day by Day, Day by Day Oh dear lord these things I pray to see thee more clearly, love thee more dearly, follow thee more nearly day by day...**_

_**Ash: **__**Yeah, her school just finished the musical Godspell, and she was on crew, and the songs are stuck in her head now.**_

_**Anna: **__**Saw that coming that happened last year with Peter Pan.**_

_**Me:**__**Where are you going, where are you going**_

_**Ash: **__**yeah, wait what are you guys doing in here? Poke-digifan123-awesomeJ didn't allow you guys to be in here. Only I can be in here because she gave me permission. **_

_**Anna:**__**She created me; I can be wherever I want.**_

_**Ash:**__**No you can't**_

_**Me:**__**Yes, she can**_

_**Ash:**__**Sorry**_

_**Anna, Misty, and Tai:**__**Oh good you snapped out of it.**_

_**Me:**__**Right! Remember read & review loyal readers and fans, I love getting them but please no flamers. **__**You are the light of the world (clap)**_

_**Anna, Misty, and Tai: **__**Great**_

_**Ash:**__**You are the light of the world**_

_**Me: you've got to stay bright to be the light of the world**_

_**Everyone: **__**Review everyone! We are out!**_


	7. The First leg of Adventure

_**A/N: Hey I'm back! And I'll have you know loyal fans that not even vacation could keep me away from this fic. I started writing this chapter while I was in Europe with my family on tour though the countries. Now I'm back home and I will update so enjoy people! I would like to thank those 4 or 5 loyal fans who left a review or favorited my story last chapter! You people are what keep me writing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokémon; simple as that.**_

* * *

**Pokémon and Digimon Unite**

After an ordinary night of nothing our large group was once again on the move. They had settled into a sort of a routine.

So as they were walking today; everything was at peace.

"Boy it sure is peaceful here!" Sora commented

"It sure is" Kari agreed

"It's almost too peaceful" Misty said, walking with the girls.

"You're right Misty" Ash agreed "Usually something would of happened by now"

"What do you meaan...?" Joe asked; before the entire group fell in a hole.

Pikachu and the Digimon –who were in front of the kids- turned around when the kids fell screaming.

"Pikachu pika" (not again) Pikachu sighed

"Well like falling into another Team Rocket trap!" Brock stated

"Team Rocket?" Tai and Matt asked

"Wait for it" Ash said

Suddenly maniacal laughing was heard from above; as the kids looked up to see the notorious (and slightly annoying) Team Rocket members.

Jesse and James began their usual motto, with unknown to them Misty and Ash mimicking them!

"Prepare for trouble" Jesse stated

"Make it double" James stated

"To protect the world from devastation" Jesse recited

"To unite all people within our nation" James recited

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jesse said

"To extend our reach to the stars above" James said

"Jesse"

"James"

The digidestined chuckled slightly as they watched Misty mouthing and copying Jesse's words and actions, and Ash mouthing and copying James' words and actions. Both interpretations being bang on.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Jesse exclaimed

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James exclaimed

"Meowth that's ... Hey what are you twerps doing!" Meowth exclaimed as he looked down into the hole.

"Huh?" Jesse and James asked, as they peered into the hole to see Ash and Misty in the exact same pose they were just in; with the digidestined laughing at that.

"You twerps; it's that kind of imitation they invented law suits for!" Jesse exclaimed

"But Jesse isn't imitation the sincerest form of flattery?" James asked his angry team mate.

"You're right Jimmy boy" Meowth added, "The twerps are just jealous that they're not on Team Rocket with us."

"Like we would ever join up with you!" Misty shouted at them.

"Well flattery or not... you won't think you're so funny when we steal your Pikachu, Twerp" Jesse taunted

"And the boss we'll love all of these other rare Pokémon as a bonus." James added

"They're going to steal our Digimon." T.K. asked, as he and the other digidestined shivered.

"You're not stealing any one!" Ash shouted "Bayleef, Cyndaquil go!"

In a flash of light, the fire mouse Cyndaquil, and the grass dinosaur Bayleef emerged from their pokeballs.

"Cynda Cyndaquil" Cyndaquil exclaimed

"Bay Bayleef" Bayleef exclaimed

"Go Arbok" Jesse exclaimed sending out her purple snake Pokémon.

"Go Victreebel" James exclaimed sending out his yellow pitcher plant Pokémon, who turned around and tried to swallow him.

"Not me them. We talked about this" James exclaimed as he threw the Pokémon off him.

"Arbok poison sting" Jesse commanded

"Cyndaquil flamethrower" Ash shouted, "Bayleef help us out of this hole"

Cyndaquil shot a hot stream of fire; knocking the poison sting out of the air and hitting Arbok sending him back towards his trainer.

"Victreebel razor leaf" James shouted

"Bayleef razor leaf" Ash shouted as well; as Bayleef set him down.

The two razor leaves met in the middle and cancelled each other out...

"Vine whip and Cyndaquil flamethrower" Ash exclaimed. Bayleef unleashed a vine whip and hit Victreebel sending it and his trainer backwards; while Cyndaquil toasted the Team Rocket members with a flame thrower.

"Pikachu send them flying" Pikachu jumped forward.

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu yelled unleashing its thunder attack.

"We failed again" Jesse sighed

"What's worse..." Meowth started

"We're blasting off again!" All three shouted disappearing in the horizon.

Ash peered over the hole to see his ten friends; "no worries guys I'll get you out in no time." Ash then turned to Bayleef, "Alright Bayleef use vine whip to help the others out of the hole."

Soon all the kids were out of the hole, and they continued along the road.

"So who were those guys anyways?" Matt asked

"Team Rocket" Ash stated "They're nothing but a bunch of no-good thieves who steal people's Pokémon."

"Why were they going to steal our Digimon though?" T.K. asked

"They most likely thought they were rare Pokémon" Brock stated

"Yeah, they're not the smartest people around" Misty added.

A while later as the group was on their journey; they were walking by a lakebed.

Suddenly; the peacefulness of the beautiful lake was disturbed by a rumbling.

"What was that?" Misty asked

A large, pink, sea dinosaur with a blue/teal shell emerged from a lake.

"It's a Shellmon!" Joe exclaimed

"What's a Shellmon?"

"Something that gets mad for no reason." Tentomon added

"Another Digimon?" Ash asked

"Yeah, Shellmon was the second digimon we fought when we came to the digiworld." Tai explained

"You guys should take cover." Sora addressed to the Pokémon trainers; "This is going to get dangerous."

"Okay" Brock said, as the three of them slowly made their way behind a rock.

"Okay guys' time to digivolve" Tai exclaimed. The Digimon ran in front ready to fight.

Agumon digivolve to Greymon

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon

Palmon digivolve to Togemon

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon

Patamon digivolve to Angemon

With that the newly made champions, rushed off to fight off Shellmon.

"We're going to see these guys in Action" Brock said, as they watched them go fight.

"Nova Blast" Greymon shouted

"Howling Blaster" Garurumon shouted

"Meteor Wing" Birdramon shouted

"Electro Shocker" Kabuterimon shouted

"Needle Spray" Togemon shouted

"Harpoon Torpedo" Ikkakumon shouted

"Hand of Fate" Angemon shouted

"Lightning Paw" Gatomon shouted

Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon's attacks were neutralized before they hit Shellmon; with a stream of water shot out of Shellmon's head. Togemon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, and Gatomon were knocked aside by Shellmon's hand.

Everyone was stunned; how were they going to defeat him if he deflected their attacks and pushed their Digimon aside.

Ash, Misty, and Brock watched from behind the rock

"Wow, it's strong." Brock observed.

"I wonder how they can beat him" Misty wondered as they watched on.

They noticed that Shellmon was possibly stronger; since he was partially submerged in the lake.

"Wait a minute" Ash said slowly, "I have an idea."

Misty and Brock looked at him.

"Okay Pikachu, I want you to run over to the lake."

"Pi?" Pikachu cocked its head in confusion, and did so anyways.

Tai, Sora, and Izzy noticed Pikachu.

"What are they doing?" Tai asked in confusion.

"I don't know; but do they really think a Pokémon like Pikachu, can take on a champion Digimon like Shellmon?" Sora asked

By this time, Pikachu made it to the lake.

"Pikachu" Pikachu shouted.

"Alright Pikachu; stick your tail in the lake, and give it a thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed

"Oh, I get it!" Misty exclaimed

Pikachu did as it was told; "Pikachuuuu!" The thunder bolt arched though the lake, and struck Shellmon causing damage.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Pokémon, Digimon doesn't matter" Ash started, "water always conducts electricity."

"Oh"

"Now you guys can finish him off." Misty said

"Right" Tai said; as the Digimon got up and prepared to attack.

"Nova Blast" Greymon shouted

"Howling Blaster" Garurumon shouted

"Meteor Wing" Birdramon shouted

"Electro Shocker" Kabuterimon shouted

"Needle Spray" Togemon shouted

"Harpoon Torpedo" Ikkakumon shouted

"Hand of Fate" Angemon shouted

"Lighting Paw" Gatomon shouted

By the time Pikachu's thunder attack wore off of Shellmon; he saw Greymon's, Garurumon's, and Birdramon's attack coming in at close range, and had no time to dodge so the attacks hit. Shortly after he was penetrated by Kabuterimon's, Togemon's, Ikkakumon's, Angemon's, and Gatomon's attacks.

Shellmon swayed for a bit, but it turns out it was all too much for it as it collapsed; and vaporized into data particles and began its ascent to the digi-world.

As the Digimon de-digivolved, the kids traversed over to their poke-world friends.

"How did you know that would work?" Izzy asked

"For one, he was in the water..." Ash started

"And water conducts electricity." Brock added

"Oh, well thanks a lot for your help." Sora said

"Uh... guys the sky's getting darker." Joe stated

"Huh?" Everyone looked up, and saw that after Shellmon disappeared into the digital world; the clouds darkened considerately and it gained a malevolent feel.

"What's happening?" Misty asked

"Please don't tell me another Digimon is appearing." Mimi stated

Whatever it was; the clouds passed over quickly allowing a bright streak of light to zoom across the sky, and crash into the ground in front of a stunned group of heroes.

Ash, Misty, and Brock cautiously approached the crash site...

"What is it? Some kind of meteor?" Brock asked.

Whatever it was; started floating out of the ground in a ball of light.

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and T.K. were struck by a case of déjà-vou.

Ash reached out to the ever increasing closer object and grabbed it. Misty and Brock looked over; while Ash opened his hand to see that whatever it was, it was a small electronic device, with a small screen in the middle, three small buttons, and a small antenna.

"What is it?" Misty asked, as Ash looked it over.

Every single one of the digidestined, and digimon gasped in shock!

"A digivice!" Izzy exclaimed

"A digivice?" Ash questioned

Suddenly before anyone could question it further; a bright beam of light shot out of the new digivice Ash held, and travelled up towards the sky; before a second equally as bright beam of light fell from the sky, and hit and engulfed Pikachu in it.

"Pi?" Pikachu questioned; as it was completely swallowed up by the light.

Everyone stared at the light curiously; wondering what was going on, and what would happen to Pikachu...

* * *

_**A/N: Cliffy! What will happen to Pikachu? Why did another digivice present itself to the trainers? Why am I asking you these questions? You will have to wait to find out! So, Love it? Hate it? Think I should burn it? Tell me in reviews! Please, please, please? And while you're at it Please, please, please read and review Pokémon Whisperer, it needs you're love too! If I don't get at least 3 reviews for Pokémon Whisperer, I'll trash this story forever; and I know how much y'all like this story. So Please give all my stories love and I'll be one happy writer. Happy writer = quick updates.**_

_**Thanks, and signing off is Poke-digifan123-awesomeJ.**_

_**PS. Read and Review.**_

_**PSS. Updates will be slower in a few weeks once I start university, but I'll still be involved in the fanfic community.**_


End file.
